Unmanned vehicles, such as an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), are typically configured with view sensors (e.g., cameras, radar, etc.) capable of perceiving an environment within a field of view (FOV) in a direction that the sensor is facing. Data from view sensors may be used by an autonomous vehicle to navigate through the environment, including detecting obstacles, determining how to avoid obstacles, path mapping, and/or path finding. For example, a stereoscopic camera on an autonomous vehicle can capture stereoscopic image pairs of the environment in the direction that the stereoscopic camera is facing. A processor (e.g., central processing unit (CPU), system-on-chip (SOC), etc.) processes the stereoscopic image pairs to generate three-dimensional (3D) depth maps of the environment within the field of view of the camera. To enable depth measurements of the environment all around the autonomous vehicles, multiple stereoscopic cameras may be situated so that a combination of the respective fields of view may encompass 360 degrees around the vehicle. However, the use of multiple stereo cameras or other view sensors (e.g., radar, sonar, etc.) increases the processing demands on the processor. The faster the vehicle is moving the faster sensor data (e.g., images) need to be processed to detect obstacles in time to avoid them. However, the vehicle's processor has a limited processing bandwidth (available millions of instructions per second (MIPS)).